The Different between Mangazasshi & Tankoubon
by nana.0.o
Summary: Permintaan cetak ulang Zombie Gun tiga kali lipat dari Reversi? Bagaimana mungkin ada perbedaan sejauh ini? This story based on the lastest chapter of Bakuman  chapter 160


This story based on the lastest chapter of Bakuman (chapter 160) this is just my assumption about what will happen in the next chapter. Enjoyed reading it :3

**Warning :** typo & OOC (maybe), little bit hint of Mashiro x Azuki, Akito x Kaya & Hiramaru x Aoki

* * *

><p>Permintaan cetak ulang Zombie Gun tiga kali lipat dari Reversi? Hei, Reversi kami hampir selalu mendapat peringkat satu dalam kuisioner. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?<p>

Hattori-san bilang, Eiji telah mendapatkan banyak fans dari karya sebelumnya, Crow. Tidak heran jika penggemarnya juga ikut membeli Zombie Gun. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima alasan seperti itu. Yang terbaik pasti menang, aku dan Shuujin sudah berusaha sejauh ini untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama sampai empat kali berturut-turut, apa hal itu masih belum bisa dijadikan patokan? Kami sangat yakin Reversi dapat mengalahkan Zombie Gun!

Tapi….

* * *

><p><strong>Bakuman ©Double T.O. (Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata)<strong>

**The Different between mangazasshi & tankoubon ©Nana**

* * *

><p>Belum sampai semenit ketika Mashiro dan Takagi bergembira atas kesuksesan yang mereka capai karena Reversi, rasa percaya diri mereka langsung dipatahkan begitu saja. Hal itu terjadi karena Hattori menginformasikan bahwa Zombie Gun akan dicetak sebanyak 900.000 kopi untuk cetakan ketiga, sedangkan Reversi hanya mendapatkan permintaan cetak sebanyak 380.000 kopi. Bukan berarti 380.000 kopi adalah jumlah yang mengecewakan, jumlah itu merupakan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Namun bukan itu tujuan mereka, Ashirogi Muto. Tujuan mereka sekarang ini adalah bersaing dengan Niizuma Eiji si jenius. Dan hal itu dapat mereka capai jika Reversi mampu mengalahkan popularitas Zombie Gun buatannya.<p>

Sedari tadi Takagi terus saja protes karena informasi itu, sedangkan Mashiro yang tetap duduk tenang meski pikirannya kacau mencoba berpikir jernih dan mencari tahu sebabnya.

"Jangan-jangan memang cover ini yang menjadi masalah…" katanya dengan suara pelan.

Takagi langsung menoleh pada partnernya, "Apa maksudmu Saiko? Cover itu keren! Bahkan Hattori-san juga berkata kalau tidak ada yang salah pada covernya."

"Lalu apa? !" tanya Mashiro kesal.

"Makanya, aku lagi mikir!" jawab Takagi yang masih tidak percaya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mashiro mendesah. Ia merapikan kerjaannya hari itu, bersiap pulang. Sejak menyelesaikan _double__deadline_ minggu kemarin, minggu ini ia mendapatkan sedikit waktu luang. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu luang yang didapatnya, istirahat adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tanpa memikirkan penyebab kekalahan Ashirogi Muto lebih jauh, Mashiro beranjak pulang.

'_tampaknya __masih __butuh __waktu __lama __sebelum __aku __dan __Azuki __akhirnya __menikah.__'_ pikirnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah sempat berkhayal akan menikah dengan Azuki kurang dari setahun lagi.

Takagi pun masih tidak habis pikir mengapa semua ini terjadi secara tak masuk akal. Secara rating, nilai Reversi lebih tinggi dari Zombie Gun. Tapi kenapa…

0w0

Tak seperti biasanya, saat pulang ke rumah, Takagi tidak langsung berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kosong di meja kerjanya. Ia menikmati makan malam buatan Kaya dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru. Hal itu dilakukan tanpa sadar karena ia mengunyah sambil berpikir. Terkadang gerakan mulutnya terhenti karena otaknya sedang bekerja keras sehingga lupa akan kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

"Ada apa Akito-san? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Kaya.

Takagi mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapi wajah Kaya yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Kaya-chan, kau cukup suka membaca _manga_ kan?"

Kaya mengangguk.

"Apa yang menjadi pertimbanganmu untuk membeli _tankoubon_?" tanya Takagi lagi.

Kini Kaya memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir. "Karena ceritanya bagus?" jawab Kaya tak yakin.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengetahui ceritanya bagus atau tidak?"

Kaya menarik napas dan membuangnya, "Yang itu sudah pasti kau sendiri tahu. Tentu saja dari_mangazasshi_ kan?"

Kini ganti Takagi yang memiringkan kepalanya. Tentu saja jawaban Kaya sama dengan penggemar _manga_ lainnya, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Sejak dulu ia selalu membeli _manga_ yang ceritanya menarik untuknya, dan hal itu tentu saja berkat _mangazasshi_—terutama _Shonen__Jump_ tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Lalu apalagi yang menjadi pertimbangan seseorang untuk membeli _tankoubon_ atau tidak?

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau selalu membeli _tankubon_ dari _mangaka_ favoritmu?" tanya Takagi lagi.

"Tentu." Jawab Kaya cepat.

"Bagaimana jika dalam _mangazasshi_ yang kau baca kebetulan ada cerita yang lebih menarik daripada karya _mangaka_ favoritmu?"

"Hmm… biasanya aku akan membeli keduanya."

Dalam otak Takagi, alasan yang diberikan oleh Hattori tereliminasi sudah. Kini ia memikirkan adanya kemungkinan lain.

Kaya sudah merapikan semua peralatan makan yang mereka pakai dan menaruh semuanya di tempat cuci piring. Takagi menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya sejenak dan berseru pada Kaya, "Ah, Kaya-chan, Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya." tawarnya.

Takagi pun menghampiri Kaya dan bersiap untuk mencuci piring. Kaya tersenyum senang dan mengecup pipi Takagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akito-san!"

Takagi membeku sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku belum memberitahumu kalau Hiramaru-sensei dan Aoki-sensei bertunangan ya?"

"HAH?"

"Mereka juga membuatku kaget dengan berita mendadak seperti itu. Padahal pacaran saja tidak."

Senyum Kaya makin lebar mendengarnya. Entah dari sisi sebelah mana, cerita itu mirip dengan kisah pernikahannya dengan Takagi. Begitu cepat menikah dengan masa pacaran yang sangat singkat. Rupanya kehidupan pernikahan tidak seburuk yang orang-orang bilang padanya. Menikah muda sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

0w0

"Akito-saaan~ Coba kemari sebentar! Channel ini memutar kembali film detektif favoritmu." Seru Kaya pada suaminya.

Takagi yang baru saja menyelesaikan kerjaannya segera beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk bergabung dengan Kaya. Dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya, film detektif favoritnya sejak dulu itu diputar kembali!

Dengan antusias, Takagi berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil cemilan yang rencananya akan ia nikmati pelan-pelan sambil menonton tayangan itu.

Saat film dimulai, Takagi tidak bisa menahan ocehannya.

"Lihat Kaya-chan, setelah ini adalah bagian favoritku. Analisis detektif itu membuat si pelaku mati kutu."

"Setelah ini akan ada aksi yang super keren!"

"Ahahaha! Aku tetap saja tertawa mendengar dialog ini meski sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya."

"Menonton kembali film favorit itu memang menarik ya! Sayang rasa penasaranku sedikit hilang karena sudah tahu keseluruhan—HEI!"

Kaya melonjak kaget karena Takagi yang berseru tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu sekarang!" katanya sebelum berlari mencari ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Terdengar beberapa kali nada dering sebelum seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Saiko! Aku tahu alasannya sekarang! Dengarkan!" kata Takagi bahkan sebelum Mashiro sempat mengucapkan 'halo'.

"Reversi sukses di Shonen Jump karena para pembaca yang penasaran. Kita menang suara karena membuat pembaca tegang dan tidak sabar menanti lanjutannya. Tetapi karena fokus pada hal itu, kita lupa satu hal! Kita lupa membuat adegan-adegan yang akan terus diingat oleh pembaca, adegan yang walaupun dibaca ulang beberapa kali tidak akan bosan, adegan favorit!"

[Apa maksudmu, Shuujin?]

"Adegan favorit itu bisa apa saja. Bisa berupa humor, action atau apapun, yang jelas adegan yang bisa melekat terus di benak pembaca. Percuma kita membuat mereka terus penasaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya jika kita tidak menyelipkan adegan-adegan yang akan menjadi favorit pembaca. Mereka tidak membeli Reversi versi _tankoubon_ karena sudah mengetahui jalan ceritanya. Rasa penasaran mereka sudah hilang."

Di seberang sana, Mashiro menyimak penjelasan Takagi dengan tegang—sesekali mengangguk.

"Namun jika kita menambahkan cerita seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, mereka tetap akan membeli _tankoubon_nya karena tertarik untuk mengoleksi, bukan hanya tertarik untuk menikmati kelanjutan ceritanya saja!" jelas Takagi dengan antusias tinggi karena akhirnya berhasil memecahkan rasa penasaran akan kekalahan Ashirogi Muto.

Kini Mashiro tersenyum, terjawab sudah rasa penasarannya berkat Takagi.

[Hei,] ucap Mashiro dengan kepercayaan diri yang semakin pulih. [Tidak diragukan lagi Eiji memang _mangaka_ paling jenius yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui teknik dan trik membuat sebuah _manga_menjadi _mainstream_, ia dapat membuat sesuatu yang berhasil menarik minat banyak pembaca. Tapi aku yakin Ashirogi Muto bisa mengalahkannya dengan kerja keras dan hasil perhitungan serta analisismu.]

Ada jeda sejenak setelah Mashiro mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tanpa melihat, Mashiro sudah tahu bahwa di seberang saja Takagi ikut tersenyum—juga dengan kepercayaan diri yang kembali pulih seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja!" seru Takagi dengan semangat.

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>Istilah-istilah<strong>

**Manga :** istilah untuk 'komik' di Jepang

**Mangazasshi :** majalah komik seperti Shonen Jump, Ribbon, Hana to Yume dan sebagainya. Sebelum dicetak menjadi komik satuan, komik-komik dipromosikan melalui majalah komik dan hanya menyajikan satu chapter untuk setiap judul komik.

**Tankoubon :** komik yang telah dicetak satuan. Terbit setelah komik tersebut dipublikasikan di majalah komik, sehingga para pembaca biasanya sudah tahu keseluruhan ceritanya dan membeli tankoubon dengan niat untuk dikoleksi. Tankoubon biasanya dicetak dengan kertas dan kemasan yang lebih bagus kualitasnya ketimbang majalah komik karena memang bertujuan untuk dikoleksi.

**Mainstream :** populer

* * *

><p>Singkat dan hemm... mungkin agak membosankan. Tapi apa boleh buat, tiba-tiba saya kepikiran jawaban dari kebingungan mereka soal perbedaan penjualan tankoubon yang terlampau jauh itu. Dan fanfic ini buru-buru saya tulis sebelum chapter selanjutnya keluar. Kalo bener alesannya emang seperti yang saya tulis... wow, kemampuan analisis saya meningkat! wahahaha XD<p>

Ada yang berkenan review? :3


End file.
